


Nothing Ventured, Something Gained

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii has his curiosity satisfied in a most interesting manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ventured, Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



> With much thanks to Kis for the beta!

Something was amiss; he could sense it. The back of his neck tingled as he stepped over the threshold. Blue light from the flat-screen computer monitor painted the walls.

Nii Jianyi looked about his cramped laboratory office, trying to find the source of his suspicion. His eyes darted from the haphazard sheaves of paper to the piles of books and hastily-stapled-together research articles and back again. Others might look at the clutter and equate the mess with the detritus left after a wind storm but, if necessary, Nii could locate last year’s article from _Nature_ titled _Interspecies chimera between primate embryonic stem cells and mouse embryos_ (the shelf on the wall behind his desk, underneath a well-worn copy of _Chimeras, Hybrids, and Interspecies Research_ ), within seconds.

He stood, listening to the ambient sound around him. The _whirr_ of the fan inside the CPU, the distant drip of a leaky faucet into a slop sink echoing in one of the rabbit’s warren of rooms that comprised his laboratory.

He _hmf_ ed and then frowned when he was unable to detect anything wrong.

“I must be going daft in my old age,” he said, directing his comment to the plush rabbit that sat in his office chair. Hunny Bunny only stared at him blankly, its stitched lips curved in a permanent, all-knowing smile. “I suppose you’d agree,” Nii continued, shaking his head. He twisted his neck from side to side until it cracked, releasing some of the pressure that had built up from a long day hunched over his keyboard analyzing data. Then he rolled his shoulders, loosening the tension that had taken up residence in his upper back, and sighed.

“Oh well,” he sighed again. “I’m sure the missus is eagerly awaiting her nightly status report.”

“The missus will need to wait a little longer.”

Nii spun around at the sound of a stranger’s voice -- male and very sexy, he noted -- a scowl concealing his surprise. The image that greeted him caused his breath to hitch. Less than a meter away stood an Adonis of a man -- at first glance, his only flaw being the colors of his eyes. On second glance, Nii’s throat went dry; the non-matched gold and violet irises only added to the man’s physical beauty, very little of it left to the imagination under a body-skimming black shirt and equally tight khakis. Nii could forgive him the cheesy cape; after all, neither his bunny slippers nor his sanzo robes were _haute couture_. He felt a stirring that had been absent for the better part of a decade. He cleared his throat.

“Perhaps you’re unaware of how impatient she can be.”

“The disposition of Gyumaoh’s whore is of no concern to me; nor that of his fox-bitch, or his progeny.”

Nii’s ears pricked at that. This wasn’t just some run-of-the-mill adversary, not if he knew the complicated relationships inside Houtou Castle.

“Says someone who’s never had his back flayed by Gyokumen Koushu’s talons.” He offered a winsome smile.

“You will suffer much worse if you choose to be uncooperative,” Handsome retorted.

The dark threat made Nii’s dick twitch in a pleasant manner. His grin widened.

“Now that we’ve reached an understanding of what may happen if I don’t give you what you want, what, pray tell, is in it for me if I do?”

“I might just spare your life.”

Now that was rather disappointing. Handsome had made the assumption that he valued his life.

“But if you kill me, you aren’t going to get what you’re looking for,” he countered.

“Oh, I have ways of making you talk.”

If it hadn’t been such an awful cliché, Nii would have enjoyed the double _entendre_. He decided to try out one of his own.

“Didn’t your mama teach you that you’ll catch more flies with honey than vinegar?”

The words had barely left his lips when he found himself lifted off his feet and pinned to the doorjamb, his breath cut off by the vise-like grip holding him by the throat. The chain that spanned the man’s wrists slapped Nii in the chest.

He made a choking noise as he gulped futilely for air and glared at Handsome until tears blurred his eyes and the room began to swim. Just when he was about to lose consciousness, he was released; he crumbled to the floor gasping for breath. He tilted his head up. Whoever this man was, he wasn’t human, and that in itself was very interesting.

“Touché,” he croaked, his voice hoarse from the chokehold.

Amusement flickered briefly in the other man’s eyes and Nii had the distinct impression that he was being toyed with. Well, Handsome would soon find out this mouse had fangs.

“Where’s the Seiten sutra?”

Things were about to get even more interesting.

“I have no idea--“ Nii feigned. He felt himself being levitated again. “Okay, okay! Maybe I know someone who does,” he added hurriedly, and immediately the energy that had surrounded him subsided, though he could still feel its vibrations in the air around him. He stood up and made a show of brushing himself off. “But I think you may be barking up the wrong tree … I didn’t get your name?” Already Nii’s mind was calculating, looking for an angle in which he could turn things in his favor. He couldn’t help it; he’d always been a betting man.

“I am the war-god of Heaven, Homura Toushin Taishi,” the man’s voice practically purred. Nii wasn’t sure if Homura was telling the truth or mad, or both. One thing he was sure of, though, was that an opportunity to gather more data had just fallen into his lap.

“If you’d indulge my curiosity just a little further, why is it that you wish to acquire this particular sutra?” Nii flashed what he hoped was an obsequious smile at Homura.

“I’m not just seeking the Seiten sutra, I want them all -- the Maten, Muten, Kouten and Uten will be mine as well.”

This was an interesting development. Perhaps their purposes were not at odds, or at least he could get some unanticipated help in his own quest. Prince Kougaiji was proving utterly useless on that account.

“What are you going to do with them, when you manage to collect them?” Nii asked.

“I plan to destroy this rotting corpse of a world and all the fetid souls that live on it and build a new, more perfect one. Tougenkyou must be destroyed.”

Evidently, Homura wasn’t a history buff. Nii supposed Santayana’s philosophy would be lost on him.

“But I’m willing to make an exception,” he added, dropping his voice. “For the right human.”

Ah. There was the carrot.

“That’s very magnanimous of you.”

And, okay, so maybe the god was crazy as a loon; that had never scared Nii off before, especially when beauty was involved. And one couldn’t look at Homura Toushin Taishi without acknowledging that he was beautiful.

“You drive a hard bargain, Homura-sama,” Nii said finally. “But I have a little information that might sweeten the pot.” He stepped closer to the god.

Homura crossed his arms over his chest. “I suppose that information comes with a price.”

At least he was swift on the uptake. That was a hopeful sign.

“It gets awfully lonely, slaving away in this dusty old lab,” Nii said, his voice overly dramatic. “And the Lady, well there’s really no point in mincing words; she can be a very needy bitch.”

Homura chuckled and the sound made the skin behind Nii’s balls tingle pleasantly.

“To be honest, she’s not one to trust a lowly human with something so precious. However, not only do I know where she has the Seiten scripture squirreled away, but also I could give you the location of another.” In the blink of an eye, Homura’s hand was at Nii’s throat again. This time he didn’t cut off his oxygen supply.

“And sparing your life isn’t enough to loosen that knowledge from your tongue?” Homura asked, his voice so silky it made the fine hairs on Nii’s arms stand erect.

“It would seem that we both have something the other wants. You want information and I … want …” Nii waggled his brows suggestively. In the dim light he could see the pupils of Homura’s eyes grow larger -- a hopeful sign.

Homura laughed. “I can see why Lady Gyokumen Koushu might consider you to warm her bed. But I can assure you, I won’t be as gentle as she is.” He brought his face closer to Nii’s.

“Be still my beating heart,” Nii said softly, then added a challenge. “And I can assure you, I’m man enough to take whatever you’ve got.”

“Get on your knees, then, and suck it.” Homura’s hand released Nii and then he was being shoved roughly to the floor in front of the God. Before he could react, the heavy chain that traversed the space between Homura’s wrists was looped around Nii’s neck and tightened until it was snug against his throat. “Consider this an insurance policy.”

Nii couldn’t fault Homura for wanting to protect the family jewels. Still, he feigned being insulted. “Homura-sama, I’m a man of my word,” he protested.

“Then why don’t you tell me what you know?”

“In due time, in due time. It seems we both have an itch that needs scratching,” Nii purred. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll spill the beans when you’re fucking me.”

“You ought to make sure my dick is well lubricated, then.”

Nii unbuttoned Homura’s trousers and then delicately pulled the fly down with his teeth. “Mmm, commando,” he acknowledged, his lips ghosting over the semi-flaccid tip before it was being summarily shoved deep into the recess of his mouth.

Seconds later, he decided it was a good thing he didn’t have a gag reflex, because as the flesh became engorged (‘hung like a horse’ came to mind), simultaneously, Nii was brought to an understanding that Homura was a rather impatient god. As it stood, what was transpiring as foreplay was more akin being fucked in the mouth than Nii giving the God a halfway decent blowjob, but he was just fine with that. He steadied himself against the onslaught, sensitive to the chain that weighted his neck. It was very arousing, and he was developing a raging hard-on and a plan on getting it taken care of. The thought of Homura palming his erection, or, heaven forbid, wrapping those very same chains around it sent a shivers up and down Nii’s spine.

“I think that’s enough.” Nii was pleased to hear the huskiness in Homura’s voice, and in the few seconds that Homura’s hips had stopped thrusting, he managed to get in a few good licks. He’d just started to suck when he was yanked roughly to his feet by his hair. He winced from the sharp pain. “Don’t expect flowers and chocolates.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Nii replied, wiping a long string of spittle from his chin. His hands moved to his belt and he undid the buckle and the fly, and then wiggled his hips so that his pants slipped off.

“Turn around and bend over.“

“I like a man who knows what he wants,” Nii remarked. He kicked of his slippers and his pants and shed his lab coat for good measure. He leaned over the desk and gripped the far edge, making sure his ass was up in the air. He hissed when the cool metal pressed the length of his erection.

His legs were kicked wider until he was nearly spread eagle, then he felt Homura’s hands on his hips, anchoring them to the desk.

Apparently, earlier, Homura had been holding back. At least that was what Nii concluded when the god’s first thrust inside him dislodged his glasses and sent them flying. It seared and the heat emanated from his ass and engulfed every nerve ending in his body, setting them on fire. Nii gritted his teeth and readied himself for the next one as Homura pulled out. He wasn’t disappointed; Homura’s second thrust pushed the desk forward a couple of centimeters. The monitor next to him wobbled. “Remember, you asked for this,” Homura breathed into Nii’s ear.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Nii retorted through clenched teeth.

“I have to be careful, or you won’t be able to tell me what you know.”

His endorphins were kicking in. At least that would be Nii’s story, because, hell, he was enjoying this in a way that Gyokumen’s talons had never come close to getting him.

“Fuck me. _Hard_.”

Nii screwed his eyes shut as Homura obliged and the desk began to inch across the floor. Homura filled him in a way that Nii hadn’t been in years -- not even Gyokumen’s largest strap-on came close to Homura’s girth. Only one other person had made Nii feel better, and he was just a ghost. That memory made Nii glad of a couple of things: that his glasses had been lost so that he could blame his blurred vision on his poor eyesight and that he wasn’t facing the God. Laid out on his desk as he was, he could pretend that it was Koumyou fucking him like he used to. And the soreness Nii was sure he’d be feeling for days would fuel more than a few wanks dreaming of long blond hair.

It was time to hold up his end of the bargain. Ordinarily, Nii wouldn’t have bothered unless he was called on it, but it was in his best interest to make a show of altruism.

“The Lady … keeps the sutra … in a chest in her bedroom.”

“And that helps me, how?”

“She’s a very heavy sleeper … especially after I’ve worn her … out.” The cocktail that he spiked each night didn’t hurt, either. Nii didn’t trust that Gyokumen wouldn’t slit his throat while he slept. “Even if she did awaken, she’d be no match for you.” He was rewarded for the information or flattery -- or both -- by a change in tempo. He felt his climax bearing down on him. “Touch me, Homura-sama.”

“That wasn’t part of the bargain, you’ll need to take care of yourself.”

Nii groaned in frustration. At the same time, his dick twitched in reaction to the denial, he could feel a copious amount of precome leaking from it. It was a good thing he’d forgone a blotter on his desk.

“Such a cruel God,” he complained.

As if in agreement, Homura slowed to an agonizing pace, then stopped. Nii squirmed beneath him, desperate for more.

“You said you knew something else.” Homura paused, only the tip of his dick in Nii’s ass. Slowly he slid back inside until he was buried deeply, then he pulled out quickly.

“Fuuuuuck!” Nii gasped.

“What else do you know?” Homura asked again. He rubbed his dick over Nii’s entrance enticingly.

“You drive a hard bargain, Homura-sama,” Nii wheezed as once again he was filled. Homura began thrusting rhythmically and he changed the angle, making Nii’s toes curl. “I know the location of a certain priest,” he said. “He’s traveling with three youkai.” The thrusting stopped and Nii wiggled his ass.

“Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, and Son Goku.” Homura began to move again, but Nii could tell he was distracted.

“Don’t know about the others, but Son Goku is one of the youkai,” he added, hoping to elicit more information.

“The others would be reincarnations,” Homura mused. “And Seitan Taisei Son Goku is no ordinary youkai,” Homura continued.

Things were getting very interesting and Nii was torn. Instead of enjoying the fuck of a lifetime, he needed to pay attention; he knew he was on the cusp of something important.

“He … brought … all of heaven … to its knees,” Homura punctuated each word with a thrust and then Nii felt the heat of his spend deep inside. “When his true power is realized, he will know no equal.” This time when Homura withdrew, Nii understood he wouldn’t be returning any time soon. Homura released him, and slowly Nii pulled himself upright. He’d need to shower before he appeared before Lady Koushu, if only to ease the knots in various muscles. At the moment, though, he still had more pressing needs.

He turned to face the God and leaned against the desk, leisurely finishing himself off while Homura watched. Nii took great satisfaction that some of his come spattered Homura’s shoe-tops.

He picked up his lab coat and reached in the pocket for his cigarettes and offered one to Homura. The god shook his head. Nii looked behind his desk for his glasses; they’d ended up in Hunny Bunny’s lap. He put them on, tucked the rabbit safely under his arm and sat down gingerly. Rummaging through his drawers, he found a pad and pen and drew out a rough map.

He slid it across the desk. “You’ll find them hereabouts,” he said around the cigarette, drawing an X and then encircling it. He leaned back and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“Tell me something,” Homura replied, carefully folding the paper. “How is it that a human lives and works in Houtou Castle?”

Nii was feeling generous. If everything went according to plan, Homura would be back, having traced the last sutra back to this very same castle, hopefully with the other four in his possession. Nii would be ready for him when that happened.

“Let’s just say I lost a bet.”


End file.
